


New Scars pt. 2

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [10]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, i don't really like this one, thats about it aside from some cursing, this is a part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:50:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Clarisse blows up at her siblings because they're being homophobes
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 13
Kudos: 142





	New Scars pt. 2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crazylocobunny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazylocobunny/gifts).



> So i really don't like how this turned out, but it was requested and I don't have the energy to re-write it right now. It's also really short- so...
> 
> TW: Cursing and homophobic slurs (i really hate the f slur, so you won't see it often)

Calrisse wasn’t taking her camper’s bullshit. Not only did she come back to camp from wherever she had been (her whereabouts were unknown, probably to protect whatever mortals she was with), but she personally decided to dish out a punishment to those who had hurt her friends. “What the hell were you thinking?” she barked, eyes boring into the heads of her younger siblings.

Nico was there, too, standing in silence. He wasn’t doing much, yet, but it was dramatic and threatening all the same.

One of the boys straightened his shoulders, “Will Solace is a faggot.” he hissed, like that justified his actions. Like that was all the reason needed to beat Will up 3 on 1.

Clarisse answered his words with a harsh slap across the face, “ _ Bastard. _ ” She hissed, her glare filling with rage, “You will not say that word ever again, or I’ll have Nico put you in Tartarus” she threatened, gesturing to Nico, who was seething with anger, wishing he could do something. “And, you” she started, turning to Kylie, “Do you have a reason for trying to burn down the  _ entire  _ Aphrodite cabin?” she asked lowly, arms crossed in a gesture that made it evident that she wasn’t going to listen to any bullshit.

Nico wanted to laugh as the younger daughter of Ares looked scared, her legs visibly shaking, even if her voice was steady, “They were promoting something extremely wrong. They were disrespecting the gods themselves. They all deserved to burn.”

That’s how two children of Ares wound up with a slap to the face.

“And you” Clarisse said, turning to the final boy, “What would your dads think?” she asked with a sinister grin, “You beating up a poor, defenceless boy at summer camp because he’s gay? I think they’d throw quite a fit. What an absolute  _ shame  _ it would be if they were to find out~”

The final boy swallowed visibly at the mention of his adopted father and his husband, “Don’t you dare-” he growled, taking a threatening step forward.

Nico was instantly leaning forward, “No. Don’t  _ you  _ dare. I’m not just a pretty face, I’ll send you to Hades if I have to”

The boy shrunk back next to his siblings and friends, head lowered. 

Clarisse sent Nico a thankful smile before continuing, “You will all personally deliver apologies to Aphrodite and accept any punishment she gives you, as well as Apollo. You will help out Will Solace in the infirmary daily along with your usual schedules until I decide that you’ve had enough punishment. This is a warning. If you ever try something like this again, You’re going straight to Hades, you hear?”

The three nodded quickly, scurrying away from their eldest sibling. “You tell me if anything happens, okay. For real, don’t be afraid to send them to your father, alright, Nico? Will didn’t deserve that to happen to him. In fact, tell him ‘hi’ for me, okay?”

Nico nodded, cautiously stepping forward and wrapping his arms around Clarisse, “Thank you for helping-” he breathed, wanting to cry and go back to where he knew Will was working in the infirmary.

“Don’t worry. I’d do anything for you guys” she breathed, pulling away slowly, “Now, you go get your boyfriend, I’m sure he misses you”

Nico blushed, looking away, “Yeah, okay, I’ll see you” he said softly, turning and practically running towards the infirmary, very excited to see Will. and tell him what happened.

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all can comment if you want, but you haven't been recently. I'm also just really bored all the time and talking to you guys makes me happy so I'm gonna start asking you questions.
> 
> What time is it where you are? It's 21:40 or 9:40 p.m. where I am. 
> 
> As always, feel free to request things (my request-answering-skills are usually better than this), or leave kudos or a comment!


End file.
